Imperial Rim:Kaiju
by Wordsmith 17
Summary: When creatures called Kaiju attack several worlds in the 41st millenium, the Tau, Eldar and Humans pool their resources and build monsters of their own. Self insert, because I always wanted a Jaeger. Occasional strong language, violence. My first story, so be gentle for crying out loud. Also, first wh40k pacific rim xover so yay!
1. Chapter 1

Imperial Rim: Kaiju

 _"The thing about life is that you get used to it. I got used to the worst that xenos and heretics could throw at us. But nothing could ever prepare me for what happened on Tarotian. It was the size of an imperator titan, but made of flesh and blood. We thought it was a daemon. We readied ourselves for the end. It rampaged through our Baneblades and Leman Russes. Only non-stop fire from three Shadowsword tanks and an entire company of artillery brought it down. Then we heard that one had hit Cadia. It had annihilated whole legions on both sides. One hit Maccragge, home of the ultramarines. And then we realised this wasn't going to stop. All the races were hit by these kaiju, as the eldar called them. In the face of such evil, new alliances were formed. Alliances became friendships. We pooled our resources, the tau and the eldar and the humans. It wasn't enough. But salvation came. The Jaeger program was born out of ashes and blood."_ -Commissar Yarrick, on the early kaiju attacks.

Kaiju: named by the eldar after a mythical beast, the kaiju are a race of titanic creatures similar to tyranid bio-titans, but on a much larger scale. Each one appears to be unique, and they emerge from temporary dimensional portals known as breaches. Their destructive potential is greater than that of an imperator titan. They are the greatest threat that the galaxy has ever faced. However, the Jaeger program allows for some sort of effective defense.

Jaegers: invented by a collection of tau earth caste, Adeptus Mechanicus, and Eldar Bonesingers. Owing to their sheer destructive potential, the neural load formed by the interface necessary to link with a Jaeger is too much even for an astartes or Eldar. The only people capable of running solo combat are tau ethereals, Eldar farseers and space marine librarians. However, maybe once a generation, the universe offers up a handful of individuals able to run solo combat. The Jaegers are armed with weapons to put an imperator titan to shame. They are the first, last and only line of defense.

A few notable Jaegers:  
Green Devil  
Piloted by one of the few humans capable of solo combat, Aiken Sharratt, it is armed with massive lightning claws as well as two pulse submunition cannons. It is this fusion of tau and human tech that is stopping the enemy overpowering it instantly.  
Shadow Titan  
Another human Jaeger, Shadow Titan is a brutal fighting machine which forgoes all ranged weapons except for two racks of hellstrike missiles on its shoulders. Instead, it uses two fists that are basically chainfists and siege drills and thunder hammers all rolled into one to reduce kaiju to a bloody pulp. It is piloted by the ogryn Shronk, and an Astartes of the Imperial Fists, veteran-brother Gallius.  
Isha's Fury  
Isha's Fury, or Fury as it is usually called by its fellow pilots, is an Eldar Jaeger that uses raw, blinding speed to kill enemies. Piloted by two howling banshee aspect warriors named T'shanisha and Lin'oarta, it wields twin power swords and has brightlance arrays mounted on its chest.  
Ethereal Fire  
One of the few tau Jaegers specialising in close combat, Ethereal Fire is piloted by a kroot auxiliary known only as Paul, and a fire warrior called shas'montyr borkan'vral who everyone calls Monty. While it does have several ion cannons, the main power from its reactor goes to disruptor fields running along its bladed forearms. This allows it to mash any kaiju in close quarters, but leads to Monty and Paul being frowned upon by the "more evolved" tau. They have recently told fire caste command exactly where they can shove their heavy ranged weapons.

"Green Devil and Terminatus Extremis to the main hangar. C'mon, up and at 'em!" Aiken lurched up out of bed, banged his head on the ceiling, and made a short but eventful journey down to the floor from the top bunk. An Eldar aspect warrior who had just been pulling herself out of bed walked out of her bed and looked down at him. "Hey Shani," he said weakly. She replied with a look of sympathy, and yelled out. "Lin, Jaeger duty!" "Actually, it's a two-Jaeger drop and they've already picked Termin Ex." "Ah, dammit. I need to kill something." He grinned. "Sorry. Maybe it'll kill us both and give you guys a shot" "Well, you have to hope." He laughed. "Well, time to suit up." There were three Jaegers currently stationed on Typhon, two human and one Eldar. Terminatus Extremis, a Dark Angels Jaeger, and its two deathwing pilots were already in the hangar. Antrael and Enilius were already suited up. Aiken quickly jumped into his Jaeger, and powered it up. Two huge thunderhawk transporters clamped onto Green Devil's shoulders, and the same happened with Termin Ex. They flew.

The kaiju that the other races called Scutter emerged from the breach. It felt the clunk of landing feet, and growled. Its partner, Spear, growled as well.

Aiken stomped forward, pulse submunition cannons loaded and ready. Each one could behead a category one kaiju, but the enemy here was category four. Two of them. Termin was half a kilometre to his right. A kaiju signature flashed on his radar, a slight movement flickered on his optics, and he flew backwards. On the comm channel, he heard Enilius cursing in familiar, rich language. He activated his lighting claws, feeling the disruptor fields spark into being. As Scutter charged again, he let his claws swing and gouge four deep grooves in its side. His other hand curved round in a perfect left hook. As it rebounded off thick Kaiju hide, he activated his pulse submunition cannon with a thought and blew its head off. The headless corpse fell to the ground. His fight was won, but Termin Ex was in dire straits. The other Kaiju, Spear, was rushing it with no apparent intention of backing off. As he watched, the Kaiju seized the Jaeger with one hand while the other came round and grabbed the conn-pod. And squeezed. He yelled in fury. Activating the two melta torpedoes on his shoulders, he let both fly at the lizard-like thing. They both hit, blasting a hole through its stomach. It screeched in agony, but it still wasn't dead. Meaning to rectify this, he powered his pulse submunition cannons back up and let fly with the whole clip on each. Spear moved fast, but a few rounds clipped its right arm and flank. Its left arm clutched the stump of the now-absent limb. Out of ammo, he charged forward to finish it off. He sunk one set of claws into its chest as he grabbed its arm. Picking it up, he flipped it over his shoulder and broke its back. Then he activated the other set of claws and began carving deep furrows out of it to make sure it stayed dead. You could never be sure with Kaiju.

"We lost Terminatus Extremis yesterday, and Kurnous Spectre last week. We need more Jaegers." "There are two rookie crews just out of training, Shadow Titan and Ethereal Fire. Virtually no experience, but they show promise." "Okay. When do they arrive?"

The two Jaeger transports swooped down out of the sky. Out of the tau one's underbelly came the standard Cyclops design of a tau Jaeger. However, it seemed to lack the massive railgun batteries and ion accelerators of the standard tau Jaeger. Instead, Aiken saw the characteristic shape of a disruptor field generator. Out of the other craft came a Jaeger that was distinctly human. It seemed standard enough, with fists that could take a hive city to pieces. Commander Aramas spoke. "The new Jaegers. The tau one is Ethereal Fire, the only brawler with a tau pilot. The human one is Shadow Titan, and they're the new Jaegers I asked for." Shani spoke up from his left. "Nice." Then, alarms rang out through the base. "Two kaiju signatures detected, names Hammer and Colossus. Ready the Jaegers." Lin and Shani gave each other predatory grins.

The two Jaegers landed, the impact jarring the pilots. Fury took point, her swords crackling with power. Devil armed his cannons. The two kaiju read as three kilometres away, two, one and a half...he triggered his melta torpedoes and blew one into the middle of next week.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everybody! Thanks for waiting up, also thank you paulatatton for being my first follower! Really appreciate it._

_  
The two Jaeger transports swooped down out of the sky. Out of the tau one's underbelly came the standard Cyclops design of a tau Jaeger. However, it seemed to lack the massive railgun batteries and ion accelerators of the standard tau Jaeger. Instead, Aiken saw the characteristic shape of a disruptor field generator. Out of the other craft came a Jaeger that was distinctly human. It seemed standard enough, with fists that could take a hive city to pieces. Commander Aramas spoke. "The new Jaegers. The tau one is Ethereal Fire, the only brawler with a tau pilot. The human one is Shadow Titan, and they're the new Jaegers I asked for." Shani spoke up from his left. "Nice." Then, alarms rang out through the base. "Two kaiju signatures detected, names Hammer and Colossus. Ready the Jaegers." Lin and Shani gave each other predatory grins.

The two Jaegers landed, the impact jarring the pilots. Fury took point, her swords crackling with power. Devil armed his cannons. The two kaiju read as three kilometres away, two, one and a half...he triggered his melta torpedoes and blew one into the middle of next week. The other one then let out a massive howl. The breach flared with light. He heard Lin and Shani curse as one. That was another advantage of the Drift. Unanimous cursing when things got bad. As indeed they were now. Out of the breach came what could only be described as an army of Kaiju. Only category ones, but there appeared to be about twenty of them. Twenty! The remaining category four stomped forward. Fury lunged, grabbing it around the chest and activating her chest-mounted brightlance arrays. The whole thing was almost completely obliterated, and the Kaiju's head flopped forward on a ruined neck. She leapt back to stand side-by side with Devil. "Thank Khaine for the new Jaegers. They should be able to scramble the damned things before we get completely torn to pieces." Aiken grinned, and his lightning claws burst into life. More Kaiju came through the breach. The frontmost beasts reached the Jaegers and were gutted like fish, which one of them looked like in fact. Ten kilometres away, two rookie Jaeger crews flew to battle for the first time.

Aiken sliced his fourth Kaiju in half, battling desperately to avoid one of those things getting a hold of his Jaeger. Already his hull was breached in several places where claws and teeth had got lucky. Fury was in slightly better shape, but was still in trouble. Then, two shadows fell over the desperate combat. Shadow Titan and Ethereal Fire brought the enemy to battle. They were both heavy melee combatants, perfect for the current battle. Shadow Titan swung a massive fist at a small crocodile-shaped Kaiju, and virtually decapitated it. Ethereal Fire used disruptor-field sheathed arms to mince Kaiju by the bucketload. Eventually, the stream of Kaiju coming out of the Breach slowed and stopped all together. The wounded Jaegers turned and strode away, four armoured knights victorious. But as they strode away, a small thing separated from one of the smaller Kaiju and attached itself to Green Devil's leg. Quick as a flash, it wormed its way under the plating and hid. It had no name. It needed no name. But it knew what to do. It bided its time. It would strike the soft flesh. Yes, the soft flesh inside the hard metal.

 _Expect assassins next chapter. Ethereal Fire is a brawler because yolo._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, good to see you all! So, just to recap. The two new Jaegers, Ethereal Fire and Shadow Titan, have kicked Kaiju ass. But on the way home, some sort of small thing attached itself to Green Devil. Now, back to the story._

They got food in mess hall seven, already starting to get to know each other. Ethereal Fire was piloted by a tau fire warrior, who the pilots of Titan called Monty, and a kroot mercenary called Paul. Titan was piloted by an Astartes, Gallius, and the Ogryn Shronk. Things were actually going quite well until the roof exploded. What appeared to be a tiny Kaiju dropped through the hole. Gallius moved first, drawing a plasma sidearm and putting a blast between its eyes. The skull plate held, and before he could get in another shot the thing was almost on top of them. The mess hall was full of screams and death as another thing came from the ceiling. And a third. They ran. Monty tapped an earpiece, and gasped out, "Armoury...third floor!" Gallius pulled them down a corridor. "Weapons requisition point about ten feet that way." They all grabbed pistols, knives of some sort and armour from the requisition point. Lin and Shani took Shuriken pistols and power swords, Gallius a bolter with Vengeance rounds, as well as an infernus pistol, Shronk seemed disappointed with the weapons selection but eventually picked a pair of storm bolters with Vengeance rounds, Aiken grabbed a pair of infernus pistols, Monty produced a pair of bulky pulse SMGs, and Paul took a pair of gauntlets with digital lasers, as well as a meltagun. Armed, they moved on. A Miniju, as they had decided to call them, came round the corner. Gallius kept moving, putting a round in its head. It staggered back, concussed. Aiken and Monty fired on the move, the SMGs stitching a row of holes in its side. Aiken aimed, and vaporized its head. Lin stabbed it through the secondary brain. As soon as the beast fell, though, another one rounded the corner. Gallius, Shronk, Monty and Paul ran back to the requisition point. "We've got these guys. Go! There's got to be some sort of leader." Gallius then requisitioned an assault cannon, and started blasting away. The others ran.

As it turned out, there was a leader. It was outside the base, a cat four by the look of it, the ugliest sod ever to pop out of the breach. Suddenly, a Miniju burst through the door. Lin slashed down hard, cutting through its skull and killing it. Aiken ran to his Jaeger. "Activate!" He yelled. The conn-pod dropped, and he held on for dear life as it fell. He felt the reassuring touch of Devil upon his mind. Time to kill this ugly fish.

The Kaiju, now designated Big Daddy, lashed out hard at him, and he dodged. Activating his cannons, he blasted a volley into its flanks. He activated his claws, and tore a slice out of its hide. He then slashed up, and tore through its stomach and secondary brain, as well as a piece of flesh it would probably miss quite a lot. Activating his right hand cannon, he emptied the rest of the clip into its spine. The whole thing snapped like a twig. He reloaded, and fired into its primary brain. Again. And again. And again.

Gallius was just getting into the swing of things when the Miniju he was fighting fell down dead on the spot. Emptying the clip from his bolter into it to make sure, he raised Aiken on the vox. He heard a sort of manic laughter, and repeated sounds of a cannon discharging. Aiken would later explain that he had needed to let off some stress.

The fio'vre peered at the guts of one of the Minijus through an implement that resembled a telescope. "Yes. Very interesting. Skeletal, nervous and digestive system closely resembles modal system of Tyranid bioforms known as Hormagaunt and Genestealer. Suggest further investigation." "Anything else?" A pause. "Distinct possibility that Kaiju are Tyranids."

 _Dum-dum-duuuuum! Also, sorry about short/sporadic updates. (C'mon give me a break. I have been busy with school stuff. God damn prep. Still, once the holidays come then category four updates will start coming through the breach.) Hasta la vista, mis amigos!_


End file.
